The present invention relates generally to remote actuator apparatus, e.g., apparatus that enables quick and safe connection and unwinding of a wound coil of wire or the like, such as to detonate explosive charges from a remote location.
Detonators for detonating an explosive charge are used in many applications, such as but not limited to, police or military units that dismantle bombs or blow up buildings and other objects, pyrotechnical applications (e.g., construction crews that are required to blast areas to make way for constructing buildings and roads). Some detonators are actuated electrically by an actuator, which may receive signals from a control device, and which generates an electrical signal to operate the detonator. For safety reasons, it is important that the person actuating the detonator be far from the explosive charge as possible. Accordingly, some detonator systems include a long length of coiled electrical wire, one end of which may be connected to the actuator and the other end of which may be connected to the detonator or explosive charge.
However, the electrical connections required to connect the actuator-wire-detonator system generally take a long time. This may be of little importance in construction work, but it is critical in military or police applications to work as fast as possible. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an actuator-wire-detonator system that is safe, reliable and quick to operate.
The present invention seeks to provide remote actuator apparatus which may be used in an actuator-wire-detonator system. The actuator apparatus enables rapid and safe connection and unwinding of a wound coil of wire or the like, such as to detonate explosive charges from a remote location. The wire may be coiled in an at least partially hollow actuator housing, and unwinds rapidly without snagging. The actuator may be electrically connected to a control device with one quick motion, such as with quick-connect male and female electrical connectors. The control device may serve as the power source for the actuator. The invention may include additional safety features, such as a safety switch to operate the control device and a safety pin which must be removed before actuation of the actuator.
The housings of the control device and actuator may be shielded from EMI (electromagnetic interference), so as to prevent spurious signals from other electrical devices, telecommunication devices, lightning and the like, in the vicinity of the actuator system from interfering with the operation of the actuator system.
Power sources of prior art systems generally require a capacitor to attain the necessary charge to actuate the detonator. The build-up of charge in the capacitor means that there is a time delay in actuation of the detonator. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, suitable for many military and police applications, the remote actuator apparatus may be operated with a power source, e.g., dry battery, that requires no capacitor to build up charge. This provides a further advantage over the prior art, because there is no time delay associated with a capacitor.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention actuator apparatus comprising an actuator including an at least partially hollow housing, a cap element removably mountable on the actuator, and a coil of electrical wire disposed inside the housing, a first portion of the coil being arranged for electrical connection with an electrical connector separate from the actuator and a second portion of the coil being arranged for electrical connection with the cap element, the coil being unwindable outwards from the housing.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the first portion of the coil is in electrical communication with a quick-connect electrical connector.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the quick-connect electrical connector is adapted to be connected to a corresponding electrical connector with a motion in one direction.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the quick-connect electrical connector includes one of a male and female electrical connector pair.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus further includes a control device adapted to be electrically connected to the actuator. The control device and the actuator preferably include mating quick-connect electrical connectors adapted to bring the control device and the actuator into electrical communication with one another.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the control device includes a power source adapted to provide power for the actuator.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the quick-connect electrical connectors is electrically shorted until the connectors are mated.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one detonator is disposed in the cap element.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus further includes a safety switch adapted to operate the control device. The safety switch may include a plurality of switches and different combinations of throwing the plurality of switches may correspond to different functions of the control device.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus further includes a safety pin having first and second positions, wherein in the first position the safety pin substantially prevents actuation of the actuator apparatus and wherein in the second position the safety pin permits actuation of the actuator apparatus.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the housing of the actuator and/or control device is shielded from EMI (electromagnetic interference).
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the power source provides power for actuating the actuator free of a capacitor.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an actuator-wire-detonator system including an actuator including an at least partially hollow housing, a coil of electrical wire disposed inside the housing, the coil being unwindable outwards from the housing, and a control device electrically connectable to the actuator and the coil.